


The Chariot

by mizrosecat



Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [9]
Category: NCT (Band), Star Wars - All Media Types, SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bounty Hunters, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, It's just background, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, doesn't matter if you don't know the universe, taeten in star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Bounty hunter Ten's next assignment is one Lee Taeyong.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	The Chariot

**Author's Note:**

> **this is part of a series of one-shot stories inspired each by a card of the Major Arcana, which composes the tarot. they can all be read independently.**
> 
> once upon a time i was in the star wars fandom, until the last movie (TROS) came out and i dropped it. so i'm surprised i ended up writing this. if i made any mistake in lore or detail it's because i really erased a lot from my mind after TROS lmao the disappointment was huge. i also didn't wanna dive into it again to refresh my memory.
> 
> either way, the focus of the story is taeten romance so it doesn't matter if you know star wars or not. all that matters is knowing the setting is scifi-ish/fantasy, there is a thing called "the force" and they live in a huge galaxy.
> 
> hope you enjoy it!

  
  
  


The Chariot exits hyperspace near its destination.

Ten stirs awake with the familiar tremble of the ship and pulls his boots off the console, taking his beret out of his eyes and adjusting it on top of his blond hair. He yawns and looks at the desert planet where he’s about to land, an outpost on the skirts of the galaxy, where the First Order’s reach isn’t as strong. At least, for now. He sighs, anticipating trouble in the coming months now that the New Republic fell. He just hopes he can keep his head down and make a living for a while longer.

The Chariot lands at the mechanic shop and Ten greets Grilda, the Dug that runs it. He asks for the usual and strides off to the Bounty Hunters’ guild to collect his credits and a new set of bounties. 

The eyes turn to his familiar face as he makes his way to sit with the leader.

“Ten.”

“Suh” he drops the bounties on the table. “They are in my ship. Alive.”

“Great” the leader says.

“What do you have for me?” asks Ten.

“Not much. Sorry” he takes a bounty tracker from his jacket. “This is a tricky one, though. Caught alive only, or no payment.”

“That won’t be a problem for me” says Ten, reaching for the tracker.

Suh smiles and doesn’t let Ten take it.

“Careful, Ten” he warns. “I always tell you, don’t be too cocky.”

Ten huffs and snatches the tracker. 

“Ever the overprotective mentor, Suh” smiles Ten, getting up. “I’m not a lost novice anymore.”

Suh looks at him with fondness. He can’t help it, apparently.

“I know.”

“See you, Johnny” Ten says goodbye and leaves.

He unloads and delivers the bounties to a guildie and pays up Grilda, going on his way quickly. He’s back in hyperspace in no time. Ten takes the time to eat, rest and clean up before his destination.

The readings indicate an inhabited planet, mostly water surface, with a lush forest on the land parts. The target is probably hiding somewhere deep within it. So Ten cloaks The Chariot and makes a stealth landing, proceeding carefully by foot as he follows the tracker. He sets his gun to stun, keeping his eyes and ears open. Ten reaches a clearing with obvious signs of someone’s presence: broken foliage, humanoid sized footprints. Ten gets a weird feeling in his gut and takes a step back and to the side.

The whiplash is strong enough to hurt his body, which is pulled by the foot and up. Suddenly everything is upside down. Ten looks around frantically and when he finally finds it, he picks up his gun and shoots.

“Hey! Stop that” says the man and then Ten gun flies away from his hand. “Hear me out okay?”

Ten frowns.

“Just leave and I won’t hurt you” proposes the man. He’s mostly hidden behind a tree.

Ten huffs and picks a dagger from his boot, cutting the cord keeping him in the air with a sweep of his arm. Ten falls on his back and it hurts but he’ll deal with it later. The ruffle of leaves indicates the target started running away through the forest. Ten is on his feet fast, bolting through the woods after him. Soon, Ten catches up and he sprints the last few meters from him. Ten jumps on the target and both roll down a hill together.

They reach the end of the incline and the man tries to punch Ten but he holds his fist. They struggle, Ten comes on top and takes his handcuffs from his belt. He manages to snap the wrists of the target one by one and then pins him to the ground, finally. They are both panting and this is the first Ten takes a good look at his face. It’s a young man, probably around his age, shoulder length grey hair, big dark eyes, a bit battered and scrawny, a metal collar around his neck. 

“You put up a fight for such a skinny guy” says Ten.

Something hits him in the back of the head and he yelps.

“What the hell? Did you do that?” he looks back, not understanding what just happened.

The target just shrugs, mouth pressed in a line. 

“Whatever” says Ten, getting off of him. “Let’s go.” 

He starts pulling the target along. They trek back a part of the way in silence.

“What’s your name? My name is Taeyong” he suddenly says.

“My name is Mr. none of your business” says Ten.

“Oh, come on. You can’t be this heartless” says Taeyong. “If you’re delivering me to my death at least talk to me.”

“If I was delivering you to your death I could have just shot you” says Ten, glancing at him. “You are a caught-alive only bounty, little liar.”

“I’m not lying” protests Taeyong. “That just probably means they’ll do something horrible to me before killing me. Maybe you should just mercy kill me now.”

Ten rolls his eyes. They reach the clearing.

“What did you do to my blaster?” asks Ten.

Taeyong shrugs, uncooperative. Ten takes a deep breath, trying to remember where it flew to. He probably just kicked it out of Ten’s hand or something. Ten walks around the clearing holding Taeyong close to him until he finds the gun. He points it over to Taeyong and they keep walking back to the ship. 

When they get there, Ten brings him inside.

"Just play nice and I won't freeze you in a plaque okay?" Ten offers.

Taeyong doesn't say anything. Ten sits at the pilot chair and fires up The Chariot. 

Except it won't. 

"What…" it was working perfectly when he landed. "What did you do?" 

Taeyong raises his hands, showing he's still in handcuffs. Ten grabs his arm and pulls him along with him to look at the engine. When they get there, it's obvious what's wrong. A whole part of it is dropped on the floor, like it's been ripped off. Ten glances around, turning his blaster from stun to kill. He examines the parts and sighs. He knows how to repair his ship, but he almost never needs to. 

"By the looks of it, it's gonna take a while. Can I sit?" asks Taeyong, sounding almost cheerful.

"Sure. Sit down."

He happily sits on the floor, legs crossed. Ten spares him a second glance. He's wearing weathered cloth vests and pants. Ten wonders who he is. But he has no time for that. So wipes his forehead and gets his tools.

"How old are you?" asks Taeyong. He seems insistent in getting to know Ten. "I'm twenty-five."

But Ten just ignores him, leaving him talking to himself as the sun sets on the planet. 

"You know, I'm a really good mechanic. I can help you out if you promise to let me go" Taeyong tries, but is ignored again.

In the darkness, Ten builds a fire to keep working but the temperature drops significantly. Without enough light to see what he's doing and shaking hands, Ten brings Taeyong inside the ship, where at least the live-in systems work.

"You can use the refresher if you want" offers Ten.

He figures it's best if Taeyong doesn't sit around in filth if they are going to spend time together. And in reality, Ten isn't a complete asshole. He also lets him clean his clothes.

"Thanks" says Taeyong, after. "I haven't seen the inside of a sonic shower in a while."

Ten smiles and gives him his plate of food. It's just a portion, but it's what Ten keeps around. They eat and drink in silence.

"I'm twenty-four" says Ten, after dinner.

Taeyong looks at him curiously.

"How did you become a bounty hunter?"

"Someone took me under their wing, taught me the ropes" says Ten.

"And how did you get this nice ship?" 

"A bet" Ten smiles. "How did you get that?"

He points to the collar around Taeyong's neck. 

"Slave obedience collar" he says, fiddling with it. "I managed to turn off the shocking device but can't seem to take it off apparently."

"You're a runaway slave?" Ten asks quickly.

He schools his expression after.

"I am. And you're taking me back. Starting to feel regretful yet?" Taeyong raises his eyebrows.

If Ten feels bad he's certainly not gonna let Taeyong know he can exploit it. 

"Just surprised that your bounty is so high" he changes the subject.

"Is it? They must be upset I left or something…"

"How did you escape?" asks Ten, curious.

"I can't tell you that. Otherwise it'll make it easier for you to catch me next time" smiles Taeyong.

"Next time?"

"Well, when you hand me over I'll have to run away again" explains Taeyong.

Ten chuckles involuntarily. 

"We should sleep" says Ten.

He sets up a cot beside his own and attaches Taeyong's handcuffs to his wrist and locks the cabin.

"Don't try anything" Ten whispers. "My sleep and trigger are very light."

He shows him the blaster in his belt. Taeyong eyes it and yawns.

"I'm just happy to sleep in such a comfortable bed with nice company" he says innocently.

Ten wants to roll his eyes at the flattery but he just sighs and closes his eyes to sleep, still keeping his senses alert. When Taeyong's breath finally steadies, Ten falls asleep.

He wakes up to a bop on the nose. Ten opens his eyes to see Taeyong looking at him closely.

"Are you always this weird?" he asks, pushing away his hand.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

Ten gets up and puts his beret on.

"Come on."

Ten prepares them a bottle of caf and they head outside. It's just past dawn and there's still a chilly breeze from the night. Ten takes a good gulp of the hot liquid and gets to work. 

"What's up with the beret?" asks Taeyong.

"What about it?"

"Is it uniform?"

"No. Just a… gift" says Ten.

"From whom?"

"From Mr. None of your business."

"Oh, he's got the same name as you?"

"Yes, he does."

The small banter goes on and Ten would be lying if he said he didn't like it. Turns out Taeyong is good company. Too bad he needs to be delivered back to his owners for whatever they are planning to do with him. So Ten should stop getting close with his target, he never does. But for some reason, everything seems to be conspiring in Taeyong's favor. Like he's extra lucky.

"You know what'd be nice?" starts Taeyong. "I can fish something down at the sea."

"You can?" Ten frowns.

"Yeah I can" he smiles proudly. "Come on, I know you're sick of living on portions all the time"

Ten thinks.

"No. You just wanna get your handcuffs off."

"I'm not, I swear!" Taeyong gets up, gesturing all around. "We can be chained together at the ankle. Please, please. Just let me have this before you sent me back."

His big pleading eyes and sad face are way too disarming. 

"Alright!" Ten concedes and Taeyong jumps up, clapping cheerfully. "But we are staying connected by the ankle."

"Perfect. I hope my spear is still where I left it."

They trek together through the woods until they reach a rock filled coast. Taeyong's makeshift spear is very long and Ten wonders how he has the strength to use it. Maybe he's underestimating him. The cord between their ankles gives them plenty of space to move, so Ten sits and waits, watching Taeyong work. For a while he just observes the water quietly, then he raises the spear with both hands and shoots. He pulls it up and, behold, a huge fish is attached to it. Ten is surprised. Taeyong looks happy.

"Hey, before we go, I want to ask for another favor" says Taeyong.

"Say it."

"I want to swim in the ocean. Just a dip. I didn't manage to do it before, I was too scared thinking someone might surprise me" he says and it's such an innocent request, Ten's heart hurts.

"Sure. Go ahead" he nods, trying to sound impassive.

Taeyong smiles big and beautiful.

"Thank you."

He starts undressing. He opens his outer vests and folds them properly over a rock. Then, he takes his shirts. And that's when Ten sees it. The scarred torso. Ten looks away, feeling an uncomfortable shiver run through him. Taeyong takes everything off except his underpants and, from a rock, he dives into the ocean.

"Woooooo!" he screams as he resurfaces. "It's so cold! But it's so good!"

Ten laughs as his eyes fill with tears. He wipes them away when Taeyong isn't looking.

Taeyong swims around a bit. Then he climbs out of the water looking like a soaked cat.

"Let's go get you dried" says Ten gently, grabbing the spear with the fish.

Taeyong shakes his jaw until the refresher, where he dries quickly. He's dressed when Ten sees him again and it's a relief. They make a fire for the fish and sit around it, waiting. 

"You weren't always a slave, right?" says Ten.

"No. Why?"

"You know so much about surviving in the wilderness. Traps, fishing, how to make a fire" points out Ten.

"Yes. I still remember things from when I grew up free" Taeyong plays with the coals.

Ten gulps. He needs to stop asking.

The fish is ready and they eat to their heart's content. Ten is so full he could take a nap and Taeyong actually does, while Ten works on the engine. His work is almost done when they need to get inside the ship to escape the cold. 

"Thank you for today" says Taeyong as they lay down next to each other. "As a dying man, I really appreciate it."

Ten's heart clutches painfully

"You're not dying" he argues. "They just… want you back really bad. Nothing will happen to you."

"I appreciate the sentiment" says Taeyong with a sad smile.

But even then, Ten feels like he's lying to himself.

In the morning, he finishes repairs on the engine. Ten knows what he needs to do next, but his heart is conflicted to say the least. He goes over the Guild's rules in his head, with Johnny's voice, as a way to set him straight. But it's hard. 

Ten handcuffs Taeyong and sits him on the co-pilot chair. He sighs and glances at him.

"Ten. That's my name" he finally reveals.

Taeyong's eyes widen, jaw slack. 

"I'm sorry, Taeyong. I wish we'd met in different circumstances and I do wish you no harm. But I have a job to do, I hope you understand" he says, trying to keep his voice steady. 

"I understand. It's okay" Taeyong smiles and Ten needs to look away, because he doesn't deserve to be looked at by such beautiful eyes when he's doing such a cruel thing.

They take flight in silence. Ten is preparing to make the jump to hyperspace when another ship shows up, a bigger one. Ten is about to ignore them when he loses control of The Chariot. 

"What the fuck?" 

The Chariot starts getting pulled into the bigger ship and there's nothing he can do. 

"Ten, I'm sorry" says Taeyong and Ten glances at him confusedly. "I think this is my fault."

"But why?" he frowns.

The Chariot docks and the doors are forced open. A bunch of henchmen in assorted armor come in. They strip Ten of his weapons and handcuff him, then take both out of the ship, making them kneel.

"Is this him?" someone asks, grabbing Taeyong by the chin.

"I think so."

"Are you sure it's not the other one?"

"He's a bit scrawny, isn't it?"

"This one doesn't look any better" someone pokes Ten with a boot.

"It's one of them, alright? Let's just throw them in a cell and contact the First Order."

Ten's stomach flips. First Order? What? Is this who Taeyong is running from? But why would they set up a bounty? Nothing made sense.

They drag them to a cell and throw them in. Ten rolls to stand up, looking at Taeyong.

"First Order?!" he mouths angrily. "What kind of slave are you?"

"I can explain" says Taeyong. "I think."

"Well, I'm waiting" Ten sits on one of the cots.

"I am a slave in a mining world" says Taeyong. "But I'm also… more."

"More? What?"

"I'm different. I've always been different. I can do certain things that normal people can't."

"Like what?"

"Can you lend me your beret? I'll show you."

Ten hands it over hesitantly. Taeyong has it on his hands and then, suddenly, the beret is floating in the air. Ten jumps back.

"Shut up. What sort of magic trick is this?"

"Trust me, I don't know. And I don't know how to control it well either. But it's been here since forever" Taeyong puts the beret back on Ten's head.

Ten is just starting at him agape. 

"That actually explains so much" he says. "My blaster, something hitting me in the back of the head, your fishing ability. Did  _ you _ ruin my engine?!"

"I did. I'm sorry again. I thought maybe if we stayed a while I could convince you to let me go."

Ten runs his hands over his face.

"None of this explains why the First Order is after you and why these dumb mercenaries got us."

"Well I overheard my masters saying that anyone with different abilities like myself would be handed over to the First Order now that they are taking over the galaxy. There was a notice" explains Taeyong. "They said they were going to kill us. So I just decided it was time to run away. I had been planning for a while."

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck" Ten walks around the cell. "We need to escape. Otherwise we are both dead. The last thing I want is to deal with the First Order."

Ten stops and takes a deep breath.

"What can you do? With your little magic" he asks.

"It's not magic. And you've seen most of it. I can get you a blaster and throw things at their heads."

"That might be enough" says Ten, sitting down.

"Really?"

"When I said they were dumb I meant it" says Ten, taking his dagger out of his boot. "They neglected this."

Ten opens his handcuffs with it and then opens Taeyong's.

"Take the cuffs, maybe we can use them."

Ten moves to the door examining the locks, ready to shove the blade in.

"Let me try" says Taeyong.

He puts his hand on the metal and closes his eyes. Ten thinks he looks beautiful for some reason, but shuts the thought. The door opens with a swift motion. Ten and Taeyong trade glances. 

"Follow me" whispers Ten.

They stalk through the corridors that are mostly empty, dodging the crew. Ten's memory is good enough to know his way back to the docks and soon they are there. The place is empty and The Chariot is still standing there, ramp open. They crouch and run over to it. Ten bolts to the pilot cabin and starts the ship, setting up coordinates into hyperspace, not believing how lucky they are.

That's when he realized they are not.

In the window reflection he sees someone about to tackle him. It gives him enough time to press the autopilot.

A henchman that was probably poking around his ship puts Ten in a headlock and he struggles against it, but he's much smaller and weaker. He's about to lose consciousness when a loud band happens and he's let go. It was Taeyong, wielding a wrench against the head of the man. He screams in pain and tries to grab Taeyong, but he's fast on his feet. Ten and Taeyong proceed to kick and punch him out of the cabin and out of the ship, which is already off the ground. The three of them dangle near the ramp and Ten pushes the henchman out, but in doing so he slips off.

"TEN!" 

Taeyong grabs his arm. Other mercenaries flood the docks and start firing. With his free hand, Taeyong somehow manages to topple them all. He pulls Ten up and they roll inside the ship, Ten kicks the ramp closed and they take off to hyperspace, following the coordinates that Ten set in before.

They are shaking in each other's arms, holding tight. Ten is under Taeyong, trying not to cry. Taeyong pulls back slowly and they regard one another. He's just as scared and affected as Ten is. 

"Thanks for saving me" says Ten in an attempt to fill the silence. 

"I think we saved each other" says Taeyong.

"What you did… was amazing."

"You were amazing too."

Ten doesn't want to let Taeyong go. But they have to. So he loosens the grip around him and Taeyong gets the hint, getting off him. He helps Ten up and they go to the pilot cabin.

"We need to lay low now. For a while. Go completely dark" says Ten. "Luckily I have the perfect place for it."

"Really? Where?"

"Call it a safehouse. On an off-charted planet and route" says Ten. "I can't believe I'm actually using it."

"Sorry. Kind of my fault" says Taeyong.

"Well I chased you, didn't I?"

Taeyong laughs and Ten joins him.

It takes a while to reach the planet. The Chariot lands in a secure location and it's cloaked entirely from detection. Ten and Taeyong take a subterranean tunnel to the house. It's a small but fully functional place. They'll have to share a bed, but Ten doesn't mind. He's just glad they're out of danger. 

"I'm taking a shower and then I can make something to eat" says Ten.

He just needs to be out of these clothes. He strips with a grunt and scrubs himself clean.

Afterwards, he's more relaxed.

"We're around the same size I think so you can use whatever you want from the closet" he tells Taeyong.

Ten prepares them a couple portions while Taeyong cleans up.

They eat in silence, probably still too stunned to talk. Taeyong washes the dishes. They light up a small fire in the hearth.

"You know what? I think I have the perfect thing" says Ten.

He dives in the pantry and finds what he's looking for. 

"Naboo wine" smiles Ten, satisfied.

Taeyong laughs nervously.

"I've never drank before."

"Good day to start" he pours two cups. "Surviving against the odds."

They clink and sip. Taeyong makes a funny face.

"It's kinda good" he offers.

Ten laughs but it dies fast. Because there are things he needs to say.

"Taeyong, I have to be honest about something now that we've become fugitives together" he starts. "I probably should have said it sooner, but because I'm an asshole I didn't."

Taeyong watches him curiously, big dark eyes unveiling him.

"And if you don't wanna forgive me for anything, I will understand."

Ten clears his throat.

"I was born a slave" he finally says, without looking at Taeyong, feeling a release and shame. "I was a slave for almost twenty years of my life, until I ran away."

Memories flood his brain. Things he doesn't like remembering.

"The beret I use belonged to my childhood friend and my partner, who passed away before we could escape together" says Ten. "His name was Lucas. I promised him I'd always be free and that's how I remember to keep my promise."

Ten finishes his cup.

"When I found out about you, I got conflicted, but in the end I let my bounty hunter code get the best of me, even when deep down in my core I wanted to let you go" Ten wipes a tear that escapes his eye. "I should have."

Taeyong sits besides him.

"Ten, stop beating yourself up" he says softly. "You were doing your job. Following orders. And things ended up the way they did somehow. With us together here. There's no point in second-guessing fate."

"You believe in fate?"

"I have to. Otherwise what's the point of having these weird powers? Is it just the toss of the coin that's me and not someone else?"

"I guess you're right" Ten sighs.

He manages to look at Taeyong and he’s giving him a gentle smile. Ten feels like he doesn’t deserve such kindness.

"Wait here" says Ten suddenly.

Ten searches for something while Taeyong drinks some more wine. He jumps back beside him.

"Lay down" Ten instructs.

"O-okay" Taeyong drops the cup and lays on the couch.

Ten leans over with a screwdriver and grabs Taeyong's collar.

"This is coming off tonight" says Ten, determined.

Taeyong laughs. Ten works straddled on top of him, focused, stopping to sip wine sometimes.

"You are serious about this" comments Taeyong.

"Of course I am. You're free now. No more of this" complains Ten. "Fuck, this won't budge. Hold it still for me."

Taeyong does so, but looks scared. Ten grabs the screwdriver with both hands.

"Careful, this is still my neck…"

"Wait a second, I got it…"

"Ten…"

With a twist, he snaps it open and Taeyong yells in surprise, which makes Ten yell too. The collar drops on the floor and they start laughing together. Ten's hands are touching Taeyong's neck and he doesn't realize he's crying until tears roll down and drop on Taeyong. He cups Ten's face and wipes them gently. They gaze at each other. And then Taeyong kisses Ten.

It feels good. That's Ten's first reaction. Taeyong lays back down and Ten follows, hands running through his hair. Ten didn't think he would ever kiss another person after Lucas died.

Ten's second reaction is realizing he's heady from the wine and that Taeyong probably is too. He stops and gets off him.

"I'm sorry" he says.

"No, I-I am" says Taeyong, getting up quickly. "I kissed you first."

They look at each other in the firelight. 

There's no regret in Taeyong's eyes though. Only want. And Ten wants more too. They close the distance between their bodies.

"Are you sure?" asks Ten, still shocked Taeyong could possibly want him.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life" he answers and seals their lips again.

Ten almost sighs in relief with such a soft yet yearnful touch. Taeyong clearly never kissed anyone before but he does so with all his heart, holding Ten by the waist and back of the neck. It's good to be kissed again, to be kissed by Taeyong. Ten opens his mouth and tentatively licks his lips, asking for permission. Taeyong understands and parts them. Ten slots their mouths together, licking against Taeyong's tongue, who can't help but tremble and moan at the brush. Taeyong pushes Ten against the nearest wall and the feeling of their bodies flushed together does things to Ten. He can clearly feel Taeyong's erection growing next to his, as the intensity of their make out increases. Ten doesn't wanna hold this back and he's getting the same feeling from Taeyong. That’s probably what shared near-death experiences do.

"Bedroom?" he asks breathless.

Taeyong nods. They walk hand in hand.

"Go ahead. I need something from the bathroom" Ten says.

He goes in to pick a salve from the medicine cabinet that isn't exactly for that activity but works fine, just in case they need it. Ten wanders into the bedroom and Taeyong is sitting with his back towards him. Ten sets the bottle on the nightstand and climbs on the bed. Taeyong turns around and in the half lit room his delicate features become outlandish in a beautiful way. 

Kneeling on the bed, in front of Taeyong, Ten pulls off his shirt, finally revealing his skin covered in scars. He usually does a good job at pretending they aren't there, but now it's impossible. He flinches, wanting to cover up within himself, but Taeyong comes close and kisses Ten’s shoulder, where a white large scar spreads across his chest and neck. Ten feels seen and understood, and that brings tears to his eyes again. Taeyong cups his face and they regard each other.

“I’m sorry” says Ten again.

“You have nothing to be sorry for” answers Taeyong. 

They kiss again and this time is filled with urgency. Their tongues and lips graze together, sweet and feral, and Ten pulls Taeyong’s shirt over his head. They fall on the bed and Taeyong rolls over Ten, in between his legs. He ruts, rubbing their erections close, and Ten can feel how aroused Taeyong is. They kiss and move unmeasurably for a while, enjoying the multitude of new touches and sensations for Taeyong, and in a way it’s new for Ten too, because he’s only done this with one person before.

Taeyong covers Ten’s face and neck with kisses, not stopping there, going down to his marked chest and belly. He opens Ten's pants and Ten kicks it off while Taeyong strips off his too. Taeyong lays back on top of Ten and looks deep into his eyes.

"How do I make you feel good?" he whispers.

Ten smiles at the question. Taeyong's eager to please yet filled with his own desire. Ten reaches for the nightstand, but the bottle flies to Taeyong's hand. 

"What do we need this for?" 

"Stretching me out" explains Ten. "And sex."

Taeyong's eyes widen a bit, realization hitting him. Ten tries to take it from his hand.

"I can do it" says Taeyong. "Tell me how."

"Okay. Coat your fingers. Only a couple droplets needed" says Ten. "Then run circles against it."

Taeyong obeys and the touch is enough to make Ten bite down his lip. It's been way too long since he was in this position. Taeyong watches him closely with his big dark eyes.

"Okay, now slide one finger in."

Ten stifles a moan. He imagines he was so touch-starved that he's sensitive all over.

"Am I doing it right?" he asks.

"Yeah. Keep going" Ten encourages him.

Taeyong kisses Ten while they're at it.

"You can put another one."

When Taeyong does, Ten throws his head back on the pillow, a gasp escaping his lips. Taeyong keeps working him open, stretching him out.

"Curve your fingers" suggests Ten, craving that particular touch.

Taeyong does as Ten says and he's good at following directions, like he knows how he's supposed to do it. Maybe it's his magic tricks, Ten doesn't know and doesn't care, because it gets him moaning in no time.

"Okay" Ten says after a while. "I'm ready."

Taeyong coats his erection with the salve, understanding enough by now. Ten puts a pillow under his hips and opens his legs, welcoming Taeyong's warm body between them. Ten waits patiently as he lines up and looks at him asking for permission. Ten nods.

"Don't be afraid to push it in" says Ten and Taeyong acknowledges it, driving into him with a swift motion. 

Ten lets a loud gasp escape.

"Sorry. Did it hurt?" Taeyong kisses him.

"Don't worry. I'm just not used to it anymore" Ten wraps his arms around his neck. He doesn't mind the slight burn. "Keep going."

Taeyong complies and bottoms out slowly. He exhales and for a moment they just enjoy each other's closeness. Taeyong deposits sweet kisses all over Ten's face, while he takes deep breaths, adjusting to Taeyong's girth. 

Ten digs his heels into Taeyong's lower back, nudging him to keep moving. He starts rolling his hips against Ten's. First, it's slow, experimenting, exploring. Ten can see pleasure take over Taeyong's expression, his surprise at how good it feels, while the heat builds up in Ten's body, starting to overwhelm him. Taeyong naturally picks up the pace, his breathing becoming irregular. Their kisses turn into pants and moans and soon Ten feels lost to it all. It's too good and intense and he needs to touch himself, so he slides a hand in between them and starts tugging at his cock.

Ten rolls back his eyes and surrenders, moaning to his heart's content. He's at the precipice of this orgasm and he just lets himself fall, as Taeyong fucks him fast and hard. He spills on his belly and is slowly coming down, aftershocks running over his body, as Taeyong cums with a scream that seems to shake the bed.

They catch their breaths together and Taeyong kisses Ten's jaw up to his lips. Ten opens his eyes and sees him smiling. Ten smiles back.

"We should clean up" says Ten, giving him a peck on the lips. 

Taeyong gets off Ten.

"Wait" he says, lifting his hand.

Ten watches, intrigued. A couple moments later, a wet washcloth flies into his hand. 

"No way" laughs Ten. "How do you do that?"

"Actually, moving small things is what I do best" Taeyong explains as he proceeds to clean Ten. "I used to fix machinery with it."

"That sounds incredibly useful."

"Not as useful as fighting" sighs Taeyong.

"You say that but you knocked all those mercenaries" Ten lifts one eyebrow.

"I wasn't exactly controlling it" says Taeyong. "I got desperate when you slipped and a sort of instinct kicked in. But I can't do that at will."

"Thankfully you won't have to" smiles Ten and pulls him for a kiss.

Taeyong floats the washcloth aside and they get inside the blankets, lying side-by-side.

"Is this real, Ten?" he asks.

"What?"

"You taking me in, sharing your house and provisions with me" he says. "Sharing your bed… It's too good to be true."

Ten recognizes the look on his face. It's the same unbelieving one Ten had when Johnny took him under his wing, gave him a cot to sleep on and taught him how to be a bounty hunter. Taeyong is probably doubting his own freedom. So Ten puts his hand on his neck to remind him. 

"It's true. You're free. And you're welcomed here for as long as you want" he says. "It's the least I can do after everything."

Taeyong takes Ten's hand and kisses it.

"I'm glad you came after me if that's what it took for us to meet."

"Are you always this romantic?" teases Ten.

"Only when a blonde sweeps me off my feet and changes my life forever" smiles Taeyong.

He pulls Ten for a kiss. They fall asleep in each other's arms.

A month passes and then another. Ten and Taeyong become comfortable around each other. Ten teaches Taeyong how to shoot with a blaster and he picks it up very quickly. He also starts teaching him self-defense, basic things Ten knows from his years as a bounty hunter. 

They are sparring in the backyard. Ten's got Taeyong pinned to the ground again. 

"Do as I taught you" says Ten.

"I can't, you're stronger than me" struggles Taeyong.

"I'm not stronger, I just know where to hold you."

Taeyong grunts frustrated, and suddenly something pushes Ten away and against the wall of the house with enough force it strikes the air off his lungs. He hits his head hard and falls on the ground, trying to breathe.

"Ten!" yells Taeyong. "Fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I'm okay" appeases Ten, but everywhere hurts.

Taeyong helps him up.

"Your head is bleeding, let's get inside."

He helps Ten to the couch, then dashes to grab the medkit.

"I'm sorry" he repeats regretfully, sitting down beside Ten and examining the wound.

"Taeyong, I'm gonna have to ask you again. Why don't you want to practice your powers?"

"Because I didn't ask for it. It only ever brought me bad things. Being targeted and harassed as a slave. Causing accidents. Hurting people, hurting you."

"But you also saved me with it" says Ten, turning around. "Tae, please, consider it again. Take this as a sign that you should."

Taeyong is doing the big eyes and slight pout that Ten finds adorable. So he pulls him to a hug.

"I'll accept whatever you want. But just promise you'll think about it."

"Okay. Now let me fix your head."

Ten lets him work. After he's all patched up, they take a shower and have dinner. They sit in front of the hearth with a glass of wine like many nights. They are snuggling together, Ten kissing Taeyong's neck, when things take a heated turn, something common by now. Ten nips Taeyong's lips while opening his pants, making him breathless. He lowers his head and takes Taeyong's cock in his mouth. Ten loves his reactions to it still. They're so fresh and intense. Taeyong is moaning and gasping in no time.

"A-ah, Ten… " he pants. "I love you."

Ten chokes and gets off, coffing. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I don't what came over me" stammers Taeyong, tucking himself in. "Are you alright?"

Ten recomposes himself and looks at him.

"You… love me?"

"Isn't it obvious by now?" he smiles. "I have feelings for you, Ten."

Ten can't help the happiness that springs in his chest. 

"I have feelings for you too, Tae."

It feels good to acknowledge it and say it out loud. 

They both laugh.

"Then come here and kiss me" says Taeyong.

They do and soon they run to the bedroom. They strip and fall on the bed. Ten straddles Taeyong as they kiss nonstop, hungry, loving. Everything feels so right, so natural, like it is meant to be, the way Taeyong believes so. Maybe they are meant to be. With a gesture, the salve is in Taeyong's hands and then he's already got his fingers inside Ten, his body used it by now. He's moaning and gasping, and then he's riding Taeyong, chasing their pleasures. 

"I love you, Ten" exhales Taeyong, clutching his hips desperately.

"I love you" moans Ten. "I love you so much, Tae."

That's the last thing Ten needs to topple over and he cums for a really long time, feeling Taeyong join him underneath and inside him. He's shaking all over when he's done and he falls on Taeyong's arms, who catches him. He's evening his breath when the bed clunks back on the floor. Ten laughs at his lover's idiosyncrasy, who joins him.

"Another reason you should practice" says Ten. "So you stop levitating things during sex! We're gonna get hurt one of these days."

"Okay, okay, I'm getting the message loud and clear" he says.

Ten gets off him and Taeyong sighs, floating a wet cloth for them to clean up. 

"I love you, Tae. All of you. Including this crazy thing you can do" says Ten. "I don't think bad things will come from trying to understand it."

Taeyong is thoughtful.

"My sun, things changed" says Ten. "The past is in the past. And it's never coming back."

Ten's words strike true and Taeyong starts to train his 'magic' skills. Except he doesn't know how. He doesn't know the extent of his power, in reality, because he never pushed it or had an instructor. So the beginning is a lot of trying and testing and failing.

"Why don't you try using a weapon?" suggests Ten one day.

"Like what?"

"Like when you used the spear. You were

actually pretty good with it."

So Taeyong makes a spear and starts practicing with one. He also trains his body, gaining some muscle and stamina, and mind, through meditation. He starts getting very good at detecting Ten, knowing where he is, his heart rate and body temperature. Weird things like that, that somehow don't seem weird at all to them. Taeyong explains that he senses Ten through a sort of connection, along with other things. Wildlife, plants, water. 

A year and a half go by. It's enough for them to settle as a couple, for Taeyong to stop magicing things accidentally, and for their supplies to start running out. That brings up another question. How are they gonna restock now?

"I can do it alone" insists Ten for the nht time.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not letting you go alone anywhere" retorts Taeyong.

Ten sighs.

"I don't care that you are more than capable of doing every single thing alone. I don't wanna leave you" Taeyong sets his foot down. "Explain to me why we would ever part?"

Taeyong stares at him, hurt imprinted all over him. And Ten hurts too when he sees him like that. So he stops what he's doing and sits on Taeyong's lap.

"We don't have to part" he whispers. "I just want to protect you, that's all."

"I'm not the scrawny guy you captured anymore, Ten" he says. "I can help."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm not thinking straight about this, to be honest. I wish we could stay hidden forever" says Ten, wrapping his arms around Taeyong's neck.

"Me too" Taeyong whispers against his mouth.

They kiss and as usual things get heated quickly. Taeyong grabs Ten on his lap and takes him to their bed. He bites down Ten's neck and he moans, reaching for Taeyong's pants. 

That's when Taeyong grabs his hand.

"What?" asks Ten, confused.

"Someone is here."

"That's impossible."

"Someone landed and is coming this way" Taeyong whispers. "I'm sure."

They roll off the bed and get their weapons.

"We should run. Take the path to the ship" says Ten.

"They're too close already" says Taeyong, taking Ten's hand. 

Ten nods. Side by side, they exit to greet their visitors. A tall broad man and a petite woman stand a couple meters away from the entrance to their home. They are dressed in grey vests. Her hair is hazelnut, while his is dark like coal. She carries a staff on her back and he carries a blaster and an unidentified weapon on his belt.

Ten puts his hand on his gun, safety off.

"Good morning" he says. "May I ask what brings you to my land?"

"We were looking for him" says the man, his voice is deep and carries. 

There's something imposing about him.

"What do you want from him?" Ten takes a step in front of Taeyong, his protective side flaring.

"We mean you no harm" the woman says to Taeyong, taking a couple steps further. "We've been searching for people like you."

When she comes closer Ten realizes that she's pregnant. It's a small but unmistakable round belly. That confuses him even more.

"A lot of people have searched and wanted me my entire life. No thanks" says Taeyong.

"It's not like that" says the man, taking a step in their direction.

That puts Taeyong on guard and Ten follows him out of instinct, even if he knows they are outmatched. If only Taeyong had a blaster and not a spear he made by hand.

"Ben, just stay over there" chides the woman. "Let me talk to them."

"I-" the man shrugs. "Fine."

The woman smiles.

"Can we talk inside? Just me" she asks. 

Taeyong and Ten trade looks, talking with no words.

"Okay" accepts Taeyong.

They walk in and settle in the living room, not that there is much space. 

"What are your names?" asks the woman. "My name is Rey Solo."

"Just Taeyong and Ten" says Taeyong.

"I see. So, you know why we are here. You have the Force" she says.

"The what?" asks Taeyong.

"Is that what it's called?" Ten lifts an eyebrow.

"It is. And Taeyong has it. So do I and Ben, the man out there" she says.

"Your husband" points out Ten.

She laughs.

"Perceptive."

"You have it too?" asks Taeyong and he sounds equal parts marveled and dreadful.

Rey nods.

"After the First Order fell, me and Ben set out to find Force users to rebuild the Jedi Academy. Well, not exactly that, but somewhat how it used to be." 

"Wait a minute, the First Order fell?" says Ten, staring at Taeyong wide-eyed.

"Yes. How long have you been cut out from the galaxy on this planet?" she seems surprised.

"Almost two years" answers Ten.

Taeyong is just stunned.

"Are you sure they were defeated?" asks Taeyong.

"Yes. I was there" says Rey.

Ten and Taeyong just digest the news.

"Well, they're gone now. That's why we're rebuilding the Jedi Order. And you're invited to join us, Taeyong" she smiles.

He's serious.

"That's easy. No, thanks."

"Taeyong, what are you doing?" asks Ten. "This is the opportunity you were looking for. Finally, someone who can instruct you."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you."

Rey looks from one to the other.

"Oh you're together" she realizes.

"We are and I'm not leaving him."

"It's okay, he can come along" says Rey.

"No, he can't" says Ben, standing outside, near enough to hear the conversation.

"What do you mean he can't?" asks Rey looking out the door.

"He can't. That's not how it's done… Only Force users."

Rey gets up and walks to the doorframe. 

"Ben, that's how it was in the past. And we know how it ended… we need a new path."

While the strange couple convenes, Taeyong and Ten look at each other.

"Fine… but we still need rules" Ben concedes.

Rey smiles and turns to Taeyong.

"So? Do you want to come? You will learn so much."

Taeyong is looking at Ten, who understands what he needs and goes to him. He leans in to touch their foreheads.

"It's your choice, my sun" Ten whispers. "We can do whatever you want. We're free."

Taeyong takes a deep breath.

"Okay. Let's give it a go. But we are leaving at the first sign of trouble" says Taeyong. 

Ten laughs.

That's how Ten and Taeyong move to another system, a beautiful green planet that houses Rey and Ben's Grey Jedi Academy. They all live in a commune, dividing the work while the Force users also study and learn. Ten returns to his gig as a bounty hunter to make a coin, just not as much as before, and Taeyong sometimes even joins him. Ten reaches out to Johnny who turned out okay and survived all the twists and turns for the galaxy's rule.

Taeyong becomes strong. Stronger than Ten could ever imagine. He can jump to amazing heights, fight with a (purple) laser sword, float in the air, among other insane things. But to Ten he's still the same old Taeyong he captured, rolling down a hill, with whom he accidentally fell in love with. The same Taeyong that kisses a passion that has Ten hooked and still ends up making the bed float while they have sex. The one with the big dark eyes and the pout. The one that likes to fish with a spear. The one that never left Ten's side.

And Ten is the same old Ten, but now he doesn't need to hide his scars or pretend they aren't there. He is seen and it doesn't hurt anymore. Not when Taeyong looks at him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello regular friends and new friends!
> 
> what did you think? another round of taeten husbands. and it all will tie up in the end if you don't know yet!
> 
> i'm struggling on the piece i'm writing currently, hope i can make it work in time for its week :( it's after the next.
> 
> kisses and hugs to all!


End file.
